


Clean

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Bondage, OOC, Toys, Vibrators, dom reader, fem dom, male sub, sub male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: Martin has his urges, and he's sorry. He just needs to be put back into his place. Un-revised and completely unedited just putting this piece of crap out into the world.
Relationships: oc/martin, ofc/martin, reader/martin
Kudos: 3





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks

For a moment you sit back on your knees, allowing yourself to admire your handiwork. His arms were stretched out above his head, tethered to the bed posts with pieces of thin black silk. It matched the cloth that covered his eyes, a stark contrast to porcelain skin. His lips were slightly parted, kiss bruised and swollen from both you and his teeth digging into them. Your eyes shift lower to the redness splashed across his cheeks and neck, blending in to the bruises that already began to form there.

“Is this okay?” you ask, he nods quickly.

“Can you still wriggle your hands?” He bunches his fingers as a response.

It was a shame really, he didn't have to do any of this, his apology was enough. You knew he was trying, he didn’t always submit to the urge, but whenever he did, he felt as though he let you down “It’s okay, we’ll work through this together.. I love you.” Your reassurance was never enough. He wanted to get better for you. He wanted your love for him to be enough. He had caved in for the first time in months, the victim was one of the bums that littered Main street. It wasn’t one of the ladies, if it was, you might have been a little more upset. But no, this was a vagrant, a bum, someone that no one will ever miss. The only reason you laid down that ground rule in the first place was the simple fact that you couldn’t bear it if he got caught. “Just stick to the bums and you’ll be just fine” You figured that should buy you some time--soon enough you’ll be able to get through to him. Call it ignorance, good old fashioned infatuation, sheer stupidity, but It soon became clear that you were in over your head. There was something wrong with Martin, but you loved him. You would do anything just to keep him safe. 

And “Anything” sometimes came with certain perks. His idea of retribution was your ideal Saturday night. The weight of the remote in your hand caused a sudden pulse of electricity to your core. To feel what he was feeling now. It was on the lowest setting, you could barely hear it, but he was already starting to shake. You always used “ Angel” one of your favorite toys, when Martin needed to learn his place. He had used it on you several times before so he wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea. His eyes still managed to nearly fall out of his head when you first suggested it. “What are you going to do with that?”

Small and cerulean blue with curved edges, he had used the device multiple times on you before. You were quaking, practically putty in his hands he almost wanted to be jealous. He would trace the toy along your body, your lips, your breasts, where you wanted it most. He could see the weight of it’s vibrations as they revibrated across your skin. He never could have imagined, how could he? The first time you used it on him it was as if his soul would escape his body. Pulsing against his lips, the underside of his cock, lower-- to the bit of skin separating it from it’s destination. Hovering there, he came within minutes, with the pulsating device pressed right beneath his erection. But inside… this was different-- far more intense. He was still blushing from the way you prepped him. Pressing right against that spot whenever he’d shift. He was so close, he had been for nearly thirty minutes--at this point he just wanted to cum.

“P-pplease” His voice comes out as more of a whisper as your fingers fidget with the dials. Spine arching off the bed as you adjust the dial to a higher setting. He’s panting, muttering curses under his breath, you can already sense his urge to cover his eyes. But they are already covered, what he wants is to cover his entire face, overcome with embarrassment over his own debauched state. 

Perfect, that was the only word to describe him. At times you couldn’t believe he was yours. He wanted you-- completely, he never wanted to take anything from you, even when the offer was on the table.

You lean tracing your fingers over his lips, his tongue begins to ghost over every digit. Biting down gently, drawing them into his mouth, it wasn't long before you lean in to kiss him. He kisses you desperately, tongue effortlessly melding against your own all teeth scraping over teeth.You could almost feel his need to touch you, it intensifies once you switch up the dial.

The strangled moan that escapes his lips has you nearly pressing yourself against the bed. This was not about you this was all for him. The sound alone had you wishing you could put his mouth to better use. That beautiful mouth, your eyes were transfixed on his face. You press the toy in slightly deeper, noting how he presses against your hand. Such a needy little thing, he would get his reward, he just had to be patient. Switching to high vibrations, you can see his cock start to twitch. Flushed an angry red, leaking with precum, you give into the urge to touch him.

“Ahh..” The startled moan escapes his lips. Along with him subconsciously pressing against your hand. This was heaven he was perfect, you often gave thanks for allowing someone like this into your life. He understood all your idiosyncrasies to the point that they seemed to play off of his own. He listened, and he listened well,Though for the most part you found yourself listening to him. Your other half, he could read you like a book--But now, It was your turn to read him from start to finish.

“How does it feel?” You whisper against his neck, earning yourself another soft moan.

“G-good..”He managed to breathe.

You click the button once again,his spine nearly arches off the bed, lips parting in a silent ‘oh’ “S-Sosoo.. Good…”

You knew he was close, beads of pre cum pooled into a small splotch on his stomach.You could practically see every pulse. His hands would fiddle with the ties absentmindedly, with no true intention of undoing them. Moans increasing in volume- every time your fingers would ghost over his ribs. A soothing caress but you knew he was already far gone-- at this point you just wanted to give him what he needed. “Please…”

With a sigh, you move to straddle his slender hips, lining his cock flush against your entrance. This was for him right? You were doing this just for him. You could nearly feel him pulse as he slides in past the head. He’s panting, red splotches adorn his cheeks and neck,You hadn't even recognised it, you were already reaching for the ties. You unclasped the ties just so you could feel his hands. He keeps his hands held back as you undulate against him, secured to the bed with invisible strings. You still hadn’t given him permission to touch you, you wanted him to touch you. The coil in the pit of your stomach wound tighter.

“M-Mart-Ohh. I-illPleaseee” At this point you didn’t really care, you needed this as much as he did. One thing you could never understand was how wound up you could get by simply teasing him. 

In an instant he sits forward pressing his lips against your own--all tongue scraping over teeth. His hands move to grasp your hips, urging you flush against him.You could already feel the beginnings of your release, there was no way that you could finish before he did. How would it look? You were supposed to be reprimanding him. You had to get a hold of yourself. You still for a moment, much to his dismay, removing the blindfold with shaky hands. His honeyed gaze meets your own and you try to decipher the whirlwind of emotion. Such adoration behind his eyes, pure fascination, you watch as his eyes dance over your features. He leans in pressing his lips to yours, something inside of you starts to melt. He kisses you once more, and again on your temple as his hands begin to smooth down your back.

“I-i’mm sorry..”He finally whispers, hand moving forward to encircle your clit. The sudden jolt of sensation has you rocking against him, you try your best to bite back a moan. It only partially works, a strangled whimper escaped your lips, causing him to cling to you that much tighter. 

“Im so..so sorry…” He pleads, increasing the motions of his thumb. Sparks behind your eyes as each mini spasm pushed you closer to the edge. The feel of his breath against your neck, salty tears against your tongue. The motion of his hips become almost erratic as your fingers entwine in his hair. 

“Martin… come.”

It takes on only a few more languid strokes to be rewarded with a familiar sensation. Warmth reaches the back of your very core. 

As he lays back, regaining his composure, you allow your fingertips to ghost over his delicate features. Over his forehead, the tip of his nose--his lips when the pads of your finally ghost over them. He draws them into his mouth as you allow your head to rest against his shoulder. You can still feel his heartbeat as it echoes against your own. Right beneath your fingertips. Everything about him is perfect.  
Slow and with absolute leisure, his hands begin to drift down your sides, coaxing you to lay back beneath him. You could wait and see.With a sigh you shift onto your back, some of his arousal drips back against your thighs. Hands still smoothing over his back, he moves to settle between your legs.

“”Do you need me to clean this up?”


End file.
